


Maggie Sawyer Has Amazing Gaydar

by Melissawifey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer Never Broke Up, Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Kara Danvers-centric, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Lena Luthor-centric, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Winn Schott Jr, Oblivious Alex Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, lenaisabottom, protectivesister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissawifey/pseuds/Melissawifey
Summary: Today, Maggie learned 4 things:1. Lena has a thing for blue eyes.2. Kara's a top.3. Too much sexual tension4. Maggie Sawyer has amazing gaydar (or Alex's gaydar is just shit)In which Kara is obvious, Lena has a dumb nine-year plan, Alex is just done, and Maggie can see the gay from a mile away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN SHIT
> 
> It's probably going to be a 2-4 part fanfiction
> 
> Nothing too graphic but Kara's a little handsy, so......

Traumatizing. That’s how Alex worded it in her mandatory DEO therapy session and that’s how everyone in the room felt in that exact moment. Afterwards, however, the whole thing was quite amusing. But Maggie felt that feeling was one-sided. She was the only one who seemed to get a kick out of it. Lena seemed to get a little flustered when all of them were in close vicinity of one another, Kara turned into a bumbling mess, and Alex avoided all eye contact with Lena. Maggie felt for her girlfriend, she really did- but personally, she found the whole thing hilarious. The look on Little Danvers face was priceless. As for Little Luthor….. Man, she almost got Winn to hack into L-Corp’s security cameras just to get a copy of her reaction.

And to think. The whole thing started just because of a little argument. Well…. it was more of a debate. 

Maggie Sawyer walked down the dark hallways of the DEO, ready to pick up her girlfriend for lunch. She was quite excited about this because they were going to a Vegan restaurant that just opened downtown. Alex had, unfortunately for her but great for Maggie, lost a bet and therefore was forced to spend her lunch break devouring some plant-based produce at "Vedge" [A/N: Vedge is some vegan place in the States that I looked up because I couldn't think of a good name. Don't judge me!] 

As she turned a corner she thought about Game Night the previous night. Lena and Kara seemed awfully close... Stealing glances when they thought no one was looking, unintentionally (or intentionally) flirting and laughing... 

"Hey, Mags." Alex grinned, embracing her girlfriend. "I just have to finish up then we can go. It will only take about 10 minutes."

Maggie pulled out of the hug and decided to just rip off the bandaid. “So….. since when is your sister gay?”

"What?" Alex spluttered.

Winn turned around in his chair, sagging in relief. “Oh thank god someone else can see it!”

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Maggie just ignored her girlfriend. “Well, I mean, yeah, of course, I can. Anyone with eyes can see all the sexual tension practically radiating off the two of them."

"NO."

"You've gotta see." Winn scrolled through his gallery, shouting in triumph when he found it. He handed Maggie the phone. 

On the screen is a photo of Lena on Kara's back, Kara's arms looped under her legs, Lena's arms loosely wrapped around Kara's neck. They're both laughing at something and obviously having a good time. Lena is looking at Kara with a combination of surprise and confusion, along with something else that is definitely NOT friendlike. She's biting her lip for god's sake! Who does that when looking at their friend. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex gaped, grabbing the phone from Maggie in order to get a better look. 

"I know!" Maggie nodded. "Danvers has expensive taste."

"Maggie, NO. That. Is. My. Sister."

"And Little Danvers deserves to enjoy the same chance as the rest of us to get her some nice piece of ass."

"MAGGIE, NO!"

"She's right," Winn shrugged. 

"SHUT UP WINN."

"C'mon babe," Maggie elbowed her girlfriend playfully, "look at them! They’re being all......cute."

"And Lena's obviously into her, I mean, look at that smile!"

“WHAT? KARA AND LUTHOR ARE NOT A THING!"

Maggie shot her a look that was a mixture of exasperation and pity. “Babe. I love you, but sometimes you can be really obvious. The way she behaves around Lena can’t possibly be heterosexual."

"Exactly." Winn cut Alex off before she could say anything. "And the worst part is that neither of them has figured it out yet."

"That's because they're both so stubborn. Like, I know for a fact that she's a lesbian. When my ex-fiance and I were still dating, she told me that she and Lena hooked up at a party once.... or twice."

Alex huffed, knowing exactly who Maggie was talking about. Some no-good billionaire who's Earth 1 counterpart tried to get with her sister. Unbelievable! 

Winn quirked a brow, "Do tell! Who managed to almost tame Maggie Sawyer."

"Kate Kane- but that's not important." Maggie dismissed. "I-"

"KATE KANE?!?" Winn gasped. "THE Kate Kane? As is billionaire Kate Kane? Cousin of Bruce Wayne?"

"What other Kate Kane do you know?" Maggie grinned bashfully, aware of her girlfriend's murderous expression. "But that was in the past. People change, and I've discovered a lot about myself these past few years. For example, I have a type."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest, pouting slightly. "And what's that?"

"You," Maggie grinned.

"Stop." Alex groaned, trying to hide her grin.

Maggie slung an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, "C'mon babe, you love it." 

Alex rolled her eyes, "It's cheesy," but she made no move to push Maggie's arm away. 

"Awww." Winn cooed but squeaked as Alex shot him the same glare that would make men twice his size cower in fear. "So, um, Lena and Kara...."

"Right!" Maggie groaned. "They're both so stubborn! Kara has been on a bunch of dates but they don't go anywhere because she wants Lena, and Lena still shameless flirts with Kara but doesn't pursue it any further because she's still convinced Kara's straight and she doesn't want to cross the line, so she's useless."

“The Luthor does not have a thing for my little sister.” Alex practically spat.

For two of the most observant people she knew, Alex and Lena were really being apparent. Either that or Alex was just in denial and Lena was a useless lesbian. 

"Danvers, if anyone should see the obvious sexual tension between them it would have to be you," Maggie said to her very obvious girlfriend. " I mean, they use you as an excuse to hang out so you're the one that to suffer through all their heart eyes and smiles, which means so do I."

That just seemed to make Alex even more confused 

"What?"

"Danvers," Maggie mentally facepalmed. "Why remember the other day when Lena and Kara were at the DEO?" Alex nodded. "Well... why was Lena here?"

"She had a question about one of her ongoing projects because I have a degree in microbiology, and the DEO has much more advanced tech..." Alex answered slowly.

"And why was Kara here?" Maggie pressed, seeing the wheels turning in the eldest Danvers head, "as herself and not Supergirl."

"Because she had to go to work but wanted to come and...... son of a bitch," Alex exclaimed. "Wait.... no. It can't be. But- this is just one time...."

*flashback*

It was a rough morning. First, Maggie was on a stakeout all night so no cuddles…. James continued to test her patience with the whole Guardian thing… and to top it all off, Kara had come into the DEO and announced that Cat Grant knew her secret…… And then proceeded to fly off the balcony before Alex could smack her.

“Damnit!” Alex shouted, slamming her fists onto the table. 

“Hey!” Winn shouted in protest, “Watch the monitors.”

“Sorry,” Alex sighed, running a hand through her hair frustratedly. “It’s just- is there anyone in National city that doesn’t know Supergirl’s identity?!?”

“I don’t……” 

Alex whirled around to see the one and only Lena Luthor. Fantastic. J’onn had long since given up on telling people that the DEO was a “classified government organization” and that civilians weren’t permitted there. Considering Lena had to be brought in so many times, Winn convinced J’onn to grant her access so they could “get their nerd on”.

“If I ask nicely, will you tell me?” She flashed Alex her signature smirk. The same one that was always plastered on Bruce Wayne’s face. Hmm, must be a billionaire thing. 

Alex knew she was joking. Definitely curious…. But not intrusive. It was still surprising though. Pam in HR already had an NDA written up for when Kara finally spilled the beans. How Lena Luthor didn’t know was a wonder to Alex. Like….. This was Kara they were talking about. Kara “I flew here on a bus” Danvers. The same girl who couldn’t keep a secret if her life depended on it. 

“You’re serious? You don’t know?? How??”

Lena sighed, “I’m too busy trying to get your sister to notice me care about a girl behind a cape.”

Either Lena didn’t care what she said or didn’t notice. A blonde woman smirked as she walked by, obviously hearing the end of the conversation.

Alex glared, “Shut up Dana, and you,” she whirled around to give Lena the same fierce look, “Stay away from Supergirl.”

It’s not that she didn’t trust Lena. They weren’t gonna be besties anytime soon but they’d definitely reached a mutual respect for the other. Hell, she’d trust Lena to have her back in a fight. Was she overprotective……….. Absolutely. Some would even say an to an obsessive amount. But this? This was her little sister they were talking about. The same one who’d told her earlier that the Queen of All Media knew the DEO’s best-kept secret- “it’s all right, Alex. Ms.Gran’t cool. She won’t tell”- with a sheepish grin on her face. The same grin that greeted her with a drooping, undercooked cake on her 17th birthday. 

“Didn't you hear me? I want your sister, not Supergirl.” Lena said it slower this time, pronouncing each word as if teaching a first grader how to read.

“Just….. Stay away from them both! They’re unavailable!” Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. There was no way in hell Alex was going down for this. Nope. If Lena figured it out it was because Kara planted the seed. If she was going down for this… Kara was sure as hell being dragged down as well.

“They-wait, are they dating?!?”

Wait. Was Lena Luthor, sister of mass murdered Lex Luthor, scary genius billionaire philanthropist of L-Corp….pouting?

“Is that how Kara gets exclusive quotes?” Lena demanded.

“I-i’m not paid enough for this..” Alex sighed, walking away. Did she know where? Nope. Anywhere but here. 

“Wait, Agent Danvers, where are you going?” The Ceo called after the brunette’s retreating figure. “Are they dating? Do I have a chance with Kara? Alex! What do you mean Kara is unavailable? Come back!”

*end flashback*

"But- but......"

Maggie could tell her girlfriend was coming to a realization. "I’ve never seen a CEO that accessible to a reporter- a junior one especially- unless they wanted something.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Oh my god, Maggie,” Alex immediately covered her ears with her hands. “I did not need to hear that!”

Maggie just laughed, “C’mon Danvers, you can’t deny it. Lena’s hardly subtle.”

Alright, so maybe the Luthor wasn't straight... But just because Lena Luthor had a crush on her baby sister doesn’t mean the feelings are reciprocated….. Right…...? Were they……?

“I’m calling Kara.” Alex fished her phone out of her pocket, walking away from prying eyes. Namely Winn. Maggie trailed after her.

“Didn’t LD say she had an interview this afternoon?” Maggie stopped Alex in her tracks. 

“Damnit!” Alex shouted, exiting out of Kara’s contact information. 

There was no way she’d be able to focus the rest of the day with this lingering in the back of her mind. And it’s not like you could afford to be distracted with a job like her’s. 

“I’ll call the Luthor then!” 

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Lena broke her phone the other day and has yet to replace it.”

Alex huffed, “that settles it then,” she stalked over to Winn, taking her jacket from the back of his chair before walking towards Maggie, fully intending to walk right past her.

“Ummm, babe?” Maggie yet again stopped Alex from going any further, “what are you doing?”

“Why we’re going to visit Ms.Luthor of course.”

Maggie just shrugged. What was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a relatively short chapter, but there will be one more.

And that’s how Maggie Sawyer found herself spending her lunch-break inside L-Corp trying to stop her girlfriend from killing Lena Luthor. 

Alex stormed in all guns a-blazin' and Maggie had to admit...it was kinda hot. 

“Agent Danvers, FBI.” Alex flashed the secretary- Jess- her fake badge. “I need to speak with Lena Luthor immediately.”

“I’m sorry,” her tone held no sympathy. She was definitely not impressed by their intrusion. At all. “Ms.Luthor is on her lunch break. You can schedule an appoint-”

“That won’t be necessary.” Alex waved off the secretary and strode down the hall.

“Sorry,” Maggie shot Jess a sheepish grin before following her girlfriend. Someone had to try and reign Alex in. And that certain someone would also end up doing damage control when Alex inevitably lost it. 

Jess just sighed, going back to her computer. "Don't say that I didn't warn you...”

Despite Alex’s dramatic entrance into Lena’s office, the CEO didn’t seem to notice. The sound the door made when colliding with the wall was covered by the music playing through speakers in the wall. So, the CEO remained completely unaware of their approach. 

Even so, she seemed pretty preoccupied. Preoccupied being pinned against the wall by Kara Danvers and getting kissed by said Danvers sister. Lena had her arms around the blonde’s neck and was clearly not a top. Kara, on the other hand, had her hands all over Lena. One hand was hiking up the CEO’s black pencil skirt while the other was coping a feel. 

Lunch break indeed. 

Beside her, Alex seemed to be in a state of shock. Her mouth was opening and closing as if trying to form words. The only thing she managed to do was splutter and blush. Maggie blushed slightly. The more she got to know the Danvers sisters the more protective she felt over Kara. Little Danvers was like her sister now. And to see this……… She’d never be able to look at either of them the same way.

Kara moaned Lena’s name very loudly. Lena gave a devilish smirk and squeezed Kara’s biceps. Kara grinned slightly, moving her way to Lena’s neck. As her lips touched Lena’s skin, Lena gave a shutter. She craned her neck while panting. As she did, she opened her eyes a little. But it was enough to cause permanent damage.

Her eyes shot open as she pushed Kara back. Said blonde disapproved of this greatly. Lena did her best to act regal but it was too late for that. Kara, on the other hand, stood, pouting slightly. She was none the wiser. 

“What’s wron- Well shit.” Kara had also seen them in the doorway. 

Lena elbowed her and held her head high. “Agent Danvers. Detective Sawyer. How may I help you?” Lena spoke, still trying to act casual. It wasn’t working very well. 

Alex tried to say something. Anything. But nothing came out. Maggie lightly pushed her girlfriend onto the nearby couch before taking over. “Hey, Little Luthor. Uh, Little Danvers. Um… We just stopped by to….. Get an update on that project you and Winn were working on….. But I see that you’re enjoying your, er- snack.”

Lena nodded very fast. 

“T-that’s all,” Alex finally spoke up, “ y-you can g-go back to w-whatever you were d-doing.”

If it was even possible, Kara’s face got redder.

* * *

Several hours and if Alex was being honest, more beers than she cared to admit, later, Alex had finally calmed down. 

It wasn't the fact that she had witnessed her sister getting to 3rd base, although that wasn't exactly fun either, it was the fact that Kara was dating Lena freaking Luthor and never bothered to tell her. 

Lena Luthor..... To say that things were rough between the two of them, in the beginning, would be an understatement. To her, Lena was a wild card in a season of change- and her initial impression of the youngest Luthor via her family didn't help. Lena was cool, calculating and was definitely the type of person that would plan and wait for the perfect moment to get revenge. She was unpredictable and dangerous. 

Lena didn't seem to be scared of much- after the type of childhood she had with Lillian Luthor as a mother, you're not easy to scare. But she's definitely a little scared of Alex. Although she would never admit it out loud. Plus, there was that little incident where Lena created Kryptonite among other things. But Lena also took Sam and Ruby in and treated them like family, she often visits the children's hospital that she funds and actually spends time with the kids. But most of all, Lena continuously makes Kara smile like Alex had never seen, and all of that meant a lot to her. 

All in all, Lena seemed like a decent person. She also seemed to be the black sheep of the family, or perhaps the white sheep. She also seemed to be the black sheep of the family, or perhaps white sheep. The only flashing lights going off in Alex’s mind was the fact that Lena Luthor had always loved her brother. They’d been close ever since her adoption, and Lex, if the photos and interviews were any indications, obviously adored his younger sister. And yes, Maggie would point out that Kara adored Alex and it was an older-younger sibling thing. And yes, Lena probably clung to her brother since the Luthor’s weren’t the most loving family. But as messy as it probably was, you don’t grow up in a house like that without picking up a few things. Good and bad. Although, Alex wondered what good things you could possibly pick up from a family like that. 

Just when Alex thought she had a grasp on who she was, she'd do something to contradict that. And Kara, sweet innocent Kara, always defends Lena no matter what. 

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, Alex thought as her phone started blaring the chorus of Walking On Sunshine, signalling Kara’s incoming call. 

"Hey Kar, I was just about to call you about Lena-"

“Yeah, sorry about, um, you know, having to figure out that way…..”

Alex’s face heated up at the memory.

“....but I’m so glad you knew!” Kara continued to babble. “Lena’s so amazing, Alex. She’s a total nerd and crazy smart. I mean, she can’t skate for shit and she loves kale, but she’s so amazing! She's such a closeted dork. Did you know that she loves Harry Potter?? I mean, she thinks she's a Slytherin but she's totally a Hufflepuff! Don't you agree?”

Alex's eyes softened at Kara’s obviously smitten tone. She lay back into her couch, hmming and responding when necessary. 

Did Alex want to murder Lena Luthor? Of course, she did. When there's anything concerning her little zero all logic is thrown out the window and zero fucks are given. But Alex Danvers was many things. A genius. A secret agent. A leader. A fighter. But before all of those, she was a sister. And as much as she may dislike the youngest Luthor, her sister seemed to have taken a liking to her. And as much as Alex hated to admit it, they were a cute couple. A bit overbearing and overly affectionate, but cute all the same. Maybe she could give Lena a chance, because Alex felt like the youngest Luthor was going to be in her life for a while.


End file.
